ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 11
Text The note the had said to go to florr two but for some raison they were having a hard time finding that flour. Edwardand Dally went down all the hallwasy in searching of that but none to come. “This is impossible!” said Dally all flushed “We never gonna find that floor.” “WAIT there it is” said Edward he pushed on a wall and behind it cane a fleight of stares. They ran up and warp speed (Edard was a lil faste with his vsapire powers) and they came upon sasuke and Hiei in tubes. “HIEI” Dally scanned, She ran to the jar and bangled on it and it wont hopen. “SHIT we need to find a key…” Dally insisted. She looked around and checked spits keys are. She looked in the keyhole and on the wndow and she was gunna check under the carpet… but it reminded he of shadow. “I FUCKING HATE CARPETS” she said and started cryein. “Dally please contort yourself,” Edward begged, “Look Shadow’s death was a hard on for all of us but you gota get your shit together or all of our other friends will die to death too… please Dally, for me?” She looked up at him, she looked so pretty when she cried and the tears poured down her face like mouth vesuvias… Edward was sohappy to see her. He leaned in to kiss to but out of the coroner of her eyes she saw Hiei in the tube and turned so again he got only the cheek… “What the hell, Dally,” and hten he slapped her across the face like you woud a puppy when he pees on the flowers, “All I do is ty to love you and tis is how you repay me???? Fuck you ad fuck these boys which youll probably do when you get them out… I been tryin for years to get you and you are just a FILTHY WHORE” and hten he stormed out… Dally pursed into to tears again… she was all alone let to defend herself and save Hiei, Sasuke and Draco and Link but she easy powerful enough! She cried and cried, “Oh please.. what will I do to get powerfalls enough to kill my momand Dumbledore and save Hogwarts….?” Just then a woman apparated in a glowing light of dawn. It was the Faerie Queen she had purple hair and a purple dress. “Dally you have the power.. turn into the key remember?” and then she vanished. Dally was inspired and turned into the key and rammed herself into the keyhole of all the keylocks. The boys fell out and gasped for breath. “HUUUUU,” said Link “HUUUUUUU” said Hiei “HUUUUU,” said Sasuke “HUUUUU” said Draco. “Oh my boys!” She ran up and recessitated all of them jungle they could breathe. “Dally… you saved my life,” said Hiei and he embraced her in a passionate affair. He pulled her onto his sotmache so she was lying on top of him… he sstaarted to get hard and he began to feel her up. “COME ON GUYS theres no need for intercourse now,” said Link, “We need to go KTFDATBM (Kill That Faggot Dumbledore and that bitch Mystique)”. He pulled them up by their collers and they ran off. “GUYS I mustard up enough power to grant you all this spell…” sasuked said. He waved his ebony wand and everyone turnd to a little glower. “I feel so powerfull… more powerful than hen I combined with Edward!” said Hiei. “Alright, guts… LETS DO THING THIS!” said Dally. Meanwhile Edward was suffocating down the hallway when a blue woman and a bearded man stepped out before him. “Y… YOU! Your the one who tried to RAPE ME you fuck!” said Edward and he pulled out his gun but Mystique held out her hat. “We’re not going to finger you…” said Mystique, “You are an assert to our team actually… and you fucking hate Dally don’t you?” “I don’t hate her im just a little pissed and blue balled right now,” he explained. “Shes never going to want you… shes only yusing you to be a whore,” Mystique was playing with his notions, “And if you join us we wont rape you… but riteaid now your out numberd so your best bet is to cum with us.” “What will I do if I don’t?!?” Edward barked. “We’ll kill you…” said Dumbledore with a smirk… and just like that Edward joined their ensemble. Characters Notes Chapter 11